Resident Evil: Revelations
by xjillvalentinex
Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: Hey guys! Finally I'm uploading my first story. It's a novelisation of RE1. (Most is based on the original, so if you have only played remake, some things will not make sense. Also, some things come from the Chronicles.) Sorry if you thought this had to do with the game _Revelations_. It starts with a prologue; Don't be mad- the first chapter will be up today. Also, x's (**xxx**) will mark the end and start of sections in each chapter. Alert me about any spelling and grammar mistakes please!

**xxx**

_Raccoon Times- May 27, 1998_

**ANIMAL ATTACK? WOMAN MUTILATED**

Around 10 P.M. last night, a 20-year-old woman's body was found by hikers on the left bank of the Marble River, within Raccoon's cider district.

The RPD (Raccoon Police Department) started investigations earlier today. The police assume it to be a Grizzly Bear or another wild animal's doing, due to violent teeth marks along the woman's arms and leg. There is also reports of a severed foot, which suggests great power.

Police speculate that the woman was also hiking in the Arklay Mountains at the time of attack. Police are still trying to identify the woman.

_Raccoon Weekly- June 16, 1998_

**MONSTERS IN THE ARKLAY?**

Many people claim to to have seen monsters in the Arklay Mountains. One report claimed the '_monsters'_ were the same size of large dogs, possibly Dobermans, and run in packs, like wolves do.

These '_monsters'_ are no wild dogs, as they supposedly are very fierce and resistant to attacks. They most likely won't attack unless provoked, and the RPD advise everyone to stay of the forest until this is cleared up.

_Raccoon Times- July 9, 1998_

**MOUNTAIN ROAD TO ARKLAY BLOCKED**

Due to successive disasters in the Arklay Mountains, mayor Michael Warren has decided to block the roads leading to the hiking trails.

In the meantime, police are searching for missing people and investigating, with the helps of many S.T.A.R.S. members.

They are expecting this to be quite difficult, due to the enormity of the Arklay Mountains and its primeval forest which covers a majority of the area. Reports of grotesque monsters still continue to surface.

_Raccoon Press (Evening Edition)- July 24, 1998_

**S.T.A.R.S. SEARCH AND RESCUE HELICOPTER DISAPPEARS;**

**WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN**

A spokesperson for the Raccoon City Police Department announced tonight that the helicopter of S.T.A.R.S. vanished this morning in the outskirts of the city.

S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) is a special forces unit within the RPD, formed in 1996. According to police chief Brian Irons, Bravo team left last night to investigate casualties, and authorities lost contact with them at dawn today. Bravo team is led by Enrico Marini.

Chief Irons is sending the Alpha team, led by Albert Wesker, to search for Bravo team. Recently, a number of murders and maulings have been reported in that area, and S.T.A.R.S. was sent to investigate.

**xxx**

Hope you enjoyed the prologue! First chapter will be up later!


	2. The Forest

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: Okay here is Chapter 1. Enjoy! Also, there is a reference to RE5 in here. Look for it!

**xxx**

_July 24, 1998_

_Arklay Forest_

Alpha team walked cautiously in the tall grass of the Arklay Forest, their eyes attached to the smoking helicopter of their compatriots, Bravo team- who disappeared in the middle of their mission.

"Look, Chris!" Jill Valentine exclaimed to Chris Redfield, pointing to the lifeless body of Kevin Dooley- Bravo team's pilot. He was perched in the helicopter, surrounded by intact equipment- guns, ammo, flashlights, etc.

_This doesn't add up, _Chris thought. _He's dead, but where's everyone else? And why is their equipment still here? _Chris glanced at Jill, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

The members of Alpha team were deathly worried about Bravo team. Chris was the sharpshooter, and was skilled in combat. The one and only Jill Valentine was the bombs and explosives specialist, and was also a skilled fighter and lockpicker. Barry Burton, the gun freak, could wield any weapon with ease. There was also Brad Vickers, their pilot, and Joseph Frost, a maintenance supervisor. they were led by their captain- Albert Wesker.

"Spread out and investigate." Captain Wesker ordered- his voice serene, his expression unreadable. He donned his signature sunglasses, despite the fact it was late at night.

Chris and Barry choose to investigate near the helicopter, though on opposite sides, with Wesker no too far away, and Joseph, investigating a safe, but sizeable, distance away. Jill investigated right in the middle of everyone.

Chris pulled out one of his flashlights and turned it on, wielding his gun with his right hand, and holding his flashlight on top.

Joseph attached his flashlight on top of his pump-action shotgun. He had the undeniable feeling that something was watching him. The night was eerily silent, save for the shuffling of their feet, which made him anxious, but he reassured himself that he was just worried.

Suddenly, his eyes caught on something. "Hey, over here!" He began waving his arms to signal everyone, before looking back down.

He grabbed the barrel of a Samurai Edge- a S.T.A.R.S. custom handgun- and, holding onto the handle was a bloody, severed hand, with black, fingerless gloves and a silver watch with the letters '_RPD'_ stitched on the strap.

Joseph looked at it in disbelief, the feeling of being stalked returning. He started to set it down gingerly, when he heard a loud growl.

A dog leapt up from behind him, lunging for his throat, another following his lead, biting at his leg, causing him to fall down. Two more dogs joined the fray, one of which grabbed him by the ankle and pulled at him like he was a chew toy. Joseph's screams were that of true pain.

Jill watched, numb with fear, gripping tightly on her gun, desperately firing into the dogs. They continued gnawing at Joseph and seemed to not even feel the bullets. Before she fired her last bullet, Joseph's screams finally dimmed down. Out of ammo, Jill was unaware she was still pulling the trigger.

One of the four dogs stopped eating the now-dead Joseph, and turned to Jill, growling and showing off his sharp, razor-like teeth, preparing to attack.

Jill stepped back slowly, tripping on a tree root. Fallen to the ground, her eyes remained on the dog. It leapt at her, and she was sure she was about to die, too, until a single bullet, shot the pooch's head, knocked him out of the air. It groaned and fell down, its blood splashing onto her face.

Chris Redfield ran to Jill's side, gently pulling her up. The rest of the dogs became keen on them and started to accelerate towards them. Their only option was to run to the helicopter, where Brad Vickers was waiting.

The four members of Alpha team ran swiftly, but were surprised upon hearing the chopper blades spinning and the engine roaring. Brad was flying away.

Alpha team stopped running, only ten feet from where the helicopter _should_ have been, "No! Don't go!" Chris yelled out, but it was too late.

The dogs continued racing to them, and the four teammates started sprinting again.

Wesker turned around and fired blindly into the forest, hoping that, by luck, it might hit one of the dogs, though all he did was empty his magazine. He turned forward and started to reload. Chris took over, shooting wildly, using up his bullets as well.

The fastest of the dogs leaped up at Chris, his mouth wide open, his teeth ready to sink into him. Chris protected his face with his arm, but the but the dog, who was only two inches away from his arms, was shot in the head, permanently killing it.

The shot came from Wesker's high style, highly upgraded Samurai Edge. "Chris, this way!" He ordered firmly. Chris didn't hesitate, and he and Jill continued their run.

Out of the darkness, a large house- a mansion- appeared. "Jill, run for that house!" Chris spoke, despite being out of breath, and pointed to the mansion. Jill didn't hesitate- she changed directions- her sights set on the mansion.

Finally reaching the front of the house, Jill and Wesker opened the heavy doors, as Chris and Barry shot at the dogs in an attempt to slow them down.

With the doors opened, everyone piled into the mansion, not looking back at the dogs.

**xxx**

Okay, that was the first chapter. Did you like? Also, if you didn't catch it, the RE5 reference was _The one and only Jill Valentine. _Anyway, Chapter 2 is coming soon.

**Next Chapter- Jill and Chris investigate the mansion.**


	3. Undead Nightmare

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: I actually wasn't planning to upload Chapter 2 until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait. Thanks to those who reviewed! There are 2 references to RE4. Try to find them!

**xxx**

"What is this place?" Barry questioned looking around the ominous mansion hall. A large staircase stood tall in the middle of the hall, a victorian-style rug carpeting from the threshold of the doors to the top of the staircase. Ionic columns held up part of the second floor which had the same rug pattern. At the top of the stairs, there was a mosaic pattern and a picture of a pretty woman on both sides. A chandelier swung overhead.

"Not your everyday house." Wesker stated, looking around curiously, focusing on a set of double doors to the right of the staircase.

Jill was curious, too, but she more worried about Joseph. _I don't know what happened. I couldn't have even done anything, _she reminded herself.

Out of the silence, came three consecutive gunshots, coming from the left side.

"What was that?" Barry asked, staring quizzically at a door on the left he was oblivious to.

"I'll go check it out." Chris said, pulling out his gun and checking his magazine. _Shit. Nothing._

"I'll come with you," Jill offered, gripping her gun as well. She had used all her bullets on those dogs. "It's dangerous going alone."

"Barry and I will stay and secure the area." Wesker said, pulling out his own gun and reloading with his clip.

Chris and Jill headed towards the door, before being stopped by Barry, who gave them each a clip. "Just in case. Be careful."

They reloaded, then slowly opened the door. They were greeted with a vast dining hall- a long mahogany table running along its checkerboard floor, with chairs arranged neatly around. Utensils and plates were set on the table, along with elegantly-folded napkins. A vase stood on a table near a window, though there were no flowers inside, and a few pictures of a woman, possibly the same one from the hall, were framed and hung. An antique grandfather clock ticked amidst the ominous silence.

Chris and Jill walked slowly through the room, their footsteps echoing as loud as the ticking of the clock. _This doesn't make sense,_ Jill thought. _who would buy such a large house and fill it with expensive things, only to abandon it in the middle of nowhere? Something is wrong with this place- I just don't understand why._

Jill noticed many windows of the side opposite of het. It was dark outside, and she couldn't see very far. She found herself wondering about those dogs again.

They reached a door at the end of the room, that, from afar, nearly blended in. Chris opened it up, leaving it open for Jill. They heard strange sounds and moved closer to its source- who was in a corner, leaning over something. They looked at it with horror.

A man in a green, torn blazer held onto the head of someone sporting a S.T.A.R.S. logo, biting through his neck until it fell off and hit the ground. The man turned his head around slowly, revealing his decayed face, blood stained shirt, and bloody teeth. He smelled like he just rolled out of a grave- and he looked like it, too.

Is he human... or... _something else?_

He started to stand up, and it looked like he was about to fall over any second, and turned, facing Chris and Jill, He raised his arms weakly, reaching out with unfeeling eyes, and limped to them, a hungry look on his face.

He attacked Jill, his raised arms grabbing her throat and pulling the air out of her, as she struggled to push him away. Chris couldn't get a clear shot at his head, but shot anyway. The man pulled away, groaning with pain, though not yet dead, despite being shot in the head.

Jill pushed him away and raised her gun, right in between his eyes and shot, blowing him back and killing him. Jill coughed, her breath returning.

"You alright?" Chris asked worriedly, placing his hand on her arm.

But her eyes wandered down to the, now headless, body of a S.T.A.R.S. member, who was also missing his left hand. There were only a shadow of their former self; they were almost unrecognisable.

"Kenneth..." Jill muttered, falling to her knees next to the body of Kenneth Sullivan. He was always quiet, but he was the last person Jill would have thought to have died.

"We should go report this to Wesker." Chris spoke softly to Jill, again placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right." Jill replied. "He'll know what to do." She stood up and fixed the holster on her right leg, as well as her special S.T.A.R.S. beret.

They wandered through the dining hall, but this time, it seemed like something was wrong- even worse than before- and they soon discovered why.

Standing back in the main hall, it was suspiciously silent. Barry and Wesker were gone.

**xxx**

Who found the references?

The first is: "Is he human... or... _something else?" _From the prologue section of the PS2 manual of RE4. The second is from where the zombie chokes Jill, which I based from where Leon attacks Ada.

Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Stay tuned!

**Next Chapter: Chris and Jill split up**


	4. Separate Ways

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: I planned on having the chapter up yesterday, but that didn't happen, obviously. So here it is! It's a bit longer, so enjoy!

There are a few references (one from RE4 you should have caught already). There's a reference to RE5: Lost in Nightmares, so start hunting!

**xxx**

"Wesker?!" Chris yelled out, his voice penetrating the silence. "Barry?!"

Jill looked around the hall, worriedly. _Where the hell did they go? First Brad- now them?_

"Find anything?" Chris asked doubtedly.

"Nope. Nothing." Jill answered. "Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know." Chris shook his head. "If they were attacked, we would have heard it."

Jill nodded. "What do we do know?"

Chris looked over to her. "We should split up and look for everyone. Hopefully, they're alright."

"Okay." Jill agreed reluctantly.

"You investigate on the other side- I'll go to the dining room. Meet me here if anything goes wrong."

Jill nodded again, and she headed towards the doors. She gripped the handle, but looked behind her at Chris, who was almost at the door. "Chris..."

He looked back to her as she said, "Take care."

Chris and Jill both opened their doors, ready to face whatever came next.

**xxx**

Jill was greeted by a small room, ornamented with oil paintings of august sceneries and a good-looking young woman. A large blue-green porcelain sculpture of a woman drawing water sat evenly in the middle of the room. Jill couldn't help but look curiously at the the paintings. _I wish I had time to enjoy all these pictures._

At the end of the room, a wooden door stood tall. Jill inspected it, a small sword was carved above the lock. _This lock is child's play- only easier._

Jill grabbed her lockpick from her back pocket, inserting it into the keyhole. In a few swift moves and turns, the door unlocked, and she put her lockpick away, as she walked through the door.

She had an uncomfortable feeling, so she grabbed her gun and held it by her waist. She let out a low sigh, her worry was emphasized in it. _I'm on my own now,_ she thought. _I can't rely on Chris anymore._

There, stretched out before her, was a long hallway, a vintage rug lined the floor. An animal could be heard howling on and off outside. Several display cases lined the hall in front of her, and continued around a that stretched the hall even further. Authentic-looking bones and skulls lay inside them. _Creepy stuff,_ Jill thought to herself.

Jill walked slowly down the hall, her footsteps light and delicate. The same feeling of being watched, that she felt back in the forest, overcame her. It was like something was waiting for her...

Her fear proved to be right. A dog came flying through the window, shattering it. Shards of glass penetrated its skin, small amounts of blood gushing out. It attacked Jill- who opened fire at it and shot 3 bullets into the dog's head, putting the puppy to rest.

Jill cautiously wandered over to it to get a closer look. It seemed to be an average sized Doberman, though it's skin was decayed and falling off, and it was missing all its fur.

Jill's head started filling with negative thoughts, but she shook them all away. She turned around, running past the corner, when it happened again.

Jill swung around swiftly, her gun armed and ready. _I don't have time for this!_ She fired a few shots, but ran out of ammo, just as the dog leapt at her. She instinctively grabbed her S.T.A.R.S. knife, stabbing the Doberman in the head, just in time. It fell, and Jill stepped on it to help pull the knife out.

_This is something Chris would have done!_ Jill joked to herself.

Putting her knife in her sheath, Jill reached another door. She opened it fearlessly, and was greeted by yet another lengthy hall, though it had more doors and corners than the one she'd just come from. She pushed through the hallway, ignoring each door, and ignoring the paintings hung in embellished frames.

Jill came to the end of the hallway, and saw two doors, parallel to each other. She pressed her ear against one of them, focusing. She could hear low groans and loud shuffling of feet- there were monsters behind the door.

Jill didn't have enough ammo for them, and certainly couldn't pull off another knife attack. She turned and opened the other door, hoping to find ammunition or another weapon to use. She entered a small, square room- there was nothing in it but dust and grime on the floor, and what Jill assumed to be trace amounts of blood still clinging to a dirty wall. There was only one other door on one side of the door. Jill opened it and was surprised there weren't any monsters. there was, instead, what looked like a small den or lounge. A tapestry hung over a shelf, with a lively plant not too far to the side. A miniature urn was on a small table. A dirty couch sat near a dusty table.

But Jill didn't care- she spotted, on a fancy rack, an assault shotgun. She jogged over over Victorian-era rug, and took the shotgun from its rack. the bars it hung on suddenly sprang up.

She exited the room, shotgun in hand, when, without warning, the ceiling started slowly caving in. A confused Jill looked down at her shotgun, and said to herself- _maybe when I took the shotgun off, it activated something. I should be able to put it back..._

Jill hurriedly turned around, grabbing the knob and turning it hard, but was shocked to see it had locked. She ran to the other door, turned it, but it was useless.

Jill started to feel that same feeling she had when she tripped outside. Death was grabbing her, slowly and mockingly looming over her. Jill began banging on the door with desperation, screaming for help. "Chris! Barry! Wesker!"

"Jill? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked from the other side with worry.

"Barry!" Jill couldn't hold back her jubilant relief. "The door won't open! Help me, quick!"

He grabbed his gun, "Jill, stay away from the door! I'm going to shoot it open!"

Jill stepped back, the ceiling almost at the top of the doorway. Barry shot the lock, opening the door, which soon crushed under the weight of the ceiling, which was only two and a half feet from the ground, just about to crush Jill. However, Barry grabbed hold of her arm, and with his brute strength, pulled Jill out, seconds before the ceiling hit the ground.

Jill weakly stood up and smiled at Barry. "Thanks for saving my life! I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it. You were almost a Jill sandwich."

Jill chuckled as she grabbed her handgun, then looked at Barry and asked, "Where did you and Wesker go? You disappeared on us."

"We were attacked." He replied immediately, getting to his feet.

"Attacked? How come Chris and I didn't hear it?" Jill inquired, then realizing she was '_busy'_ dealing with Kenneth's attacker... the living dead man- the zombie.

Jill hated to think of it like that, but there wasn't anything else to explain it. She then remembered why Bravo team was sent here in the first place- Raccoon City's forest region was plagued by cannibals, or that's what she _used_ to think they were, attacking innocent people and eating their victims after killing them. _There's got to be some connection to this house_, Jill realized.

"Look, right now, that doesn't matter." Barry stated. "I'm going to investigate around the house. You stay out of danger."

"What about you? You'll be okay, right?"

Barry chuckled lowly, pulling out his favorite .357 magnum- his Colt Anaconda. "I have _THIS!_"

Barry turned the corner, heading in the way of the main hall. Jill couldn't stop herself from, again, saying, "Thanks, Barry."

"Yeah, yeah..." He slipped around the hall, disappearing.

Jill picked up the shotgun, pumping it, and turned to the other door. Closing it quickly behind her, she raised her gun, but found two zombies on the floor. _Barry must have come this way._

She a baby blue door, one that was almost the same color as her shirt, and opened it, finding another zombie playing dead. Up ahead, was a staircase, leading to the second floor. She was exhausted, and didn't feel like trekking up and down the stairs.

She noticed that, under the staircase was a small door. Jill didn't know what was behind it, but hoped it wasn't trouble. Opening the door, she saw, piled in the corner, were dozens of gardening tools, and nearby a faded red chest. On the other side of the room, a broken typewriter stood on a tall end-table.

Jill slid up against the mustardy orange wall, sliding down to the wooden floor. For a second, Jill felt relief, but then it was accompanied by an unshakable, paralyzing fear. She took her beret off, revealing more of her chin length, brunette hair.

_Chris- I hope you're okay. Please don't die on me._

**xxx**

Hope you liked the chapter! I couldn't stop myself from using 'Jill Sandwich' and 'I have _THIS_' in some way. Barry, you're such a tool.

The references were the name of the chapter (seriously, If you didn't catch that... urgh) and where Jill says the lock is 'child's play.' (From Lost in Nightmares, if you play as her you must unlock the door and it says that.)


	5. Encounter

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: Sorry for the long-ish wait. This is, again, a longer chapter. There is a reference in here. Try to find it!

**Please note that this is occurring at the same time as the previous chapter with Jill.**

**xxx**

Chris walked, gun in hand, through the dusty dining hall again. He didn't get easily frightened, but something about this house sent chills up and down his spine, and made him that much more alert. After seeing that man- _that zombie_- Chris knew that one wrong step would mean the difference between life and death- and not just his life- but his teammates' lives as well.

Chris tried to shake away that thought. _I have to save them. I need to help them_, he reminded himself.

He went back to the hall, resisting an urge to look at Kenneth. He still was in shock, remembering the man slowly turning to look at them; it was almost like it was mocking them after killing his comrade. Chris couldn't even believe the events that led to that, and how fast they had happened- it was almost as if you blinked, you would miss the whole thing.

Chris veered his attention to the hallway. A group of small lights were mounted into the wall. Chris walked up to a wooden door, carved flawlessly from an exquisite wood. It was locked the other side. He ran to the end of the hall, his combat boots clacking against the red wooden floor. There was a lively purple door that seemed to be made of the same type of wood as the other door. He attempted to open it, but it was futile. He looked closer to the lock- a small carving of a sword rested above the lock. _Shit. I bet Jill could open this. Now I'll have to find another way around._

Chris went all the way back to the main hall, standing at the foot of the staircase. He ran up quickly, his loud steps echoed in the deathly silence. He continued up the left side and headed to the door.

He was greeted by a balcony, looking over the elegant dining hall. The floor was patterned with a lace-like red fabric, which two zombies stumbled over upon seeing Chris enter the room.

_I better save my ammo_, Chris remembered. This was his only clip and his only weapon, besides a knife- which he didn't want to use because he'd have to get close to those undead freaks.

Chris ran past a zombie, who extended his arms, his hunger-driven brain reaching out for Chris, but he brushed past him. On the other side of the balcony was a fine oak door.

The hall he entered had an ancient-looking gothic style wallpaper. He rushed around the corner, but a zombie that was waiting for him attacked, holding him at the shoulder. He opened his mouth wide, his bloody teeth yearning for a meal. Chris easily overpowered him, and grabbed the zombie and shook him off. The zombie crumbled lifelessly to the floor.

Chris ran over him, seeing another zombie limping to him, that same dead look in his eyes. Chris held his Samurai Edge up to aim, focused on his forehead. The marksman shot, the bullet piercing him with so much force, it blew his head off, his body falling to the ground. He sensed the undead man rising behind him, so he hurried down a flight of creaky wooden stairs. Another hallway appeared, and as he reached the bottom stair, the zombies practically smelled his blood nearing them, and went into a frenzy.

Chris didn't want to risk wasting ammo, yet he shot at the closest ones, but they just absorbed the bullets. He could tell his ammo was depleting. He pulled at the trigger, but a sharp clicking pierced him with fear- he was out of ammo, and surrounded by enemies. His eyes searched and found something.

Tucked in a small corner near the stairs was a door- _an escape_. If Chris could make it, he might find something to use as a weapon. It wasn't the best idea, but it would have to work.

He grabbed his knife from its sheath on his left breast, gripping it with uncertainty. A zombie dashed at him, but he was quick to maneuver around him and dart towards the door. _Three feet... two feet..._

His palms were a little sweaty, grabbing at the knob, discovering it was open, just as he had hoped. Chris didn't hesitate, he swung the it open and entered, slamming the door hard. He relaxed for a split second, _but then..._

Rebecca shut her eyes as hard as she could, pushing the tap for the bug repellent. She surprised when she heard a yelp of pain, and she slowly opened her eyes, and blinked to readjust.

Chris wiped the liquid off his face, his eyes starting to burn. "What is this?" he queried, not noticing Rebecca at first.  
_Wait... He's not a..._

Rebecca didn't finish her thought, apologetically said, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You must be from Bravo team." Chris stated, noting the single logo on her left sleeve. "I'm Chris Redfield from Alpha team."

"I'm Rebecca Chambers" She introduced herself. "I just joined the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team last month."

"Are you the only one from Bravo team?" He asked softly.

Rebecca thought for a second. "Well, because our helicopter made a forced landing... I just ran into this house..."

"I see. Well, it's good you're here." Chris reassured her. "There's nothing else you could have done."

Rebecca paused, gathering her thoughts. "I wonder if everybody is..." She looked at the ground, thinking about her teammates.

Chris let her think, knowing it must have been tough on her. His eyes wandered the room, noticing a desk, with what looked like a broken typewriter on it, and a hospital bed, stripped of sheets, with only one flat pillow. Behind Rebecca was a shelf lined with bottles, but Chris couldn't tell what they were. A dusty old chest was in the corner of the room.

Chris walked up to the chest, noticing it was not locked. He slowly opened it, the weak hinges unable to support the lid. He looked inside, and it was mostly empty, except for two clips of 9×19mm Parabellum ammo that would work with his Samurai Edge. _Two clips. Thirty bullets._ He kept track in his mind as he reloaded and stored the extra clip in his ammo pocket.

"You found something?" Rebecca asked curiously. Chris nodded, securing his gun in his holster.

"I found something you might need." She handed Chris a golden key. He examined it- there was a sword carved into it. _Maybe I could unlock that one door back near the dining room..._

"I also found a chemical- to kill weeds." She said, handing him a tiny white package. "There was a room with a fountain. I saw a key, but I couldn't get to it. There was a weed... it _attacked_ me"

_Weeds, too? So people and dogs aren't enough?_

"Well, what should I do now?" Rebecca asked. "If you go out to search for the other members, how about letting me come with you?"

Chris couldn't let her go on her own. "Alright. Let's do it."

Rebecca ecstatically saluted him, exclaiming, "Yes, sir! I'll do my best." She paused, remembering something. "I have to prepare something. Would you like to go ahead?"

Chris nodded, turning to the door. He knew there were zombies out there, but now had enough ammo for them. He had a duty- to save Bravo- to save Rebecca. He had to be fearless, no matter what happened to him.

He shot and killed the zombies, his mind set on that fountain Rebecca mentioned, and moved down the hall.

_I will survive- for Rebecca._

**xxx**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The reference was '_deathly silence_' AKA Deadly Silence, the DS port of the original Resident Evil. Next few chapters are going to be very short.

**Next Chapter: Jill finds Forest; Chris and the fountain**


	6. Bravo Team's Distress

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: Sorry guys for the long wait. I planned to have it up earlier, but with the holidays and all... Anyway, this chapter is going to be short, as well as the next. I'll try to have that one up sooner. There was a RE5 reference already. The chapter title 'Bravo Team's Distress' comes from 'Delta Team's Distress' a cutscene from RE5. So anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**xxx**

Jill didn't know how long she'd been asleep, or how she'd managed to sleep anyway. She wasn't tired, or not anymore, at least. Her mind replayed everything- the screams of Joseph, Brad abandoning him, the zombie eating Kenneth- Jill didn't understand why or how this was happening.

She was in another hallway, with locked doors everywhere.A set of double doors, in a tacky turquoise color, had a body of armor etched above the lock. _I can't pick that lock_, she thought. _I'm gonna need a key_.

Jill sighed, clearly disappointed. She headed around the corner, and a zombie was sprawled on the floor. She was hesitant, not sure if it was dead or not. Jill walked over it, his body reaching for her blood. There was another locked door, again with the armor engraved above the lock. There was a door at the end of the hall; this one was not locked. _Thank God_, Jill joked in her head.

She found herself back in the familiar hallway; it was as silent as a mouse. She surveyed the area from the top floor, then shifted her attention to the floor she was on, noticing a door tucked away in a small part of the balcony. Her curiosity got the better of her, and it moved her to the door, gripping the handle of her gun, just to be safe.

Jill entered a narrow hall, linking the main hall to whatever was behind a door at the end of the room. She ran over to it, then stopped. Her heart skipped a beat.

Staining the wall was a large patch of blood, smearing on the wall and spilling on the floor. _I hope this blood isn't from my teammates..._

Jill reluctantly opened the door, hearing footsteps and vicious crows screaming on the other side. She was met with the barrel of a gun, aimed directly at her- but not just any gun- a Colt Anaconda, and Jill knew the wielder.

"Jill?" Barry breathed, pointing his gun to the ground, relaxing. "Don't scare me like that."

"I could say the same thing, Barry." She joked, looking briefly at his magnum. Barry sighed, putting it away in his holster.

"Jill, come look at this." She walked over to where Barry was. "It's... Forest."

Jill's eyes teared up, looking at the bloody corpse of Forest Speyer, one of the most professional members of S.T.A.R.S. _Not you, too._

Forest's chest was completely cover in blood, gushing out of small wounds. These wounds, Jill realized, looked as if they came from... birds. _No, no, no. Impossible._

"It's... awful." Jill gasped, turning her head to look away. _I can't believe..._

In a disheartened voice, Barry stated, "I know."

Silence descended upon the two, neither one believing what they saw. Their thoughts flooded and raced their minds. _What killed him and how? Could it be the crows? Did anyone from Bravo survive?_ Things weren't making any sense- _none._

Barry looked over to Jill, then back over to Forest. In Forest's right hand was a Bazooka, which he held loosely onto. Barry slowly removed it from his grasp. "Jill, why don't you take this?"

"Thanks, Barry." Her voice was slow and pained. She gripped the Bazooka, which was loaded with explosive rounds.

She headed out, hoping, that maybe she'll find the lost captain, or run into Chris, though she didn't want to tell Chris about Forest- they were close friends, and close rivals when it came to sharpshooting. _If anyone would be alive right now, I'd be Chris._

**xxx**

Chris looked in disbelief at the fountain. _Rebecca wasn't joking_, he told himself, looking at the weed's long appendages as they flapped up and down as the cool water splashed on it. These '_appendages_' resembled tentacles.

Chris took out the herbicide, tearing the top off the bag off. _Now to find out where to use this stuff_, he thought, walking over to an aged pump, where water seemed to be sent from, and into the fountain with the weed- _the lid is open!_

He poured the chemical into the water, turning it into a scarlet red color. The weed almost screamed in pain, its limbs started waving wildly, until it slowly died.

Chris walked over what was left of the weeds, and saw a gray key. He turned it over, finding a carving of armor on the other side. It was mounted on a blue plaque, and the wall it was on was transparent- he could see on the other side was a narrow, closed off space, with only a bust and a golden emblem. _I wonder how to get over there_, he pondered.

In the meantime, Chris knew he was one step closer to escaping this hellhole of a mansion. _I just hope I'm not the only one alive. I hope Jill is okay._

**xxx**

That's it! Sorry again for the long wait! Next chapter will be up ASAP! Happy Holidays to all!

**Next Chapter: Moonlight Sonata; The Keeper's Diary**


	7. The Keeper

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy today's chapter! There is a reference to Lost in Nightmares and Code Veronica. Try to find them!

**xxx**

Jill focused her eyes, moving the lockpick with her skilled fingers. The tumblers were flat and easy for a master like her to unlock. In seconds, the vivid purple door was open.

The room appeared to be a bar, complete with shelves full of liquor- whiskey, scotch, beer- the works. _How long have they been here?_ She pondered that, while looking around at the cherry-colored bar stools, assorted near the bar and around a polished coffee table.

Jill's eyes fell on a fine grand piano- and it was ebony, too. _I haven't played for a long time._ Jill shook off the urge, turning into a small corner behind the piano. There were two wooden shelves pinned against the wall, in front of one was another, empty and rotted, shelf. Jill leaned against it and used her legs to help her push it with ease.

She scanned the shelves hastily, but it mostly had unused cups and silverware and empty glass bottles, all covered in thick sheets of dust. However, on the bottom shelf, was a small booklet, unharmed and in a practically new condition. Unlike the other items, it was sparkling clean, free of dust. On the front, it read '_Piano No. 14.'_

_Moonlight Sonata... I remember the last time I played this._ Jill smiled, opening the booklet, and setting it on the piano so could she the notes as she played. Her mind was quick to translate from the notes on the paper to swift hand movements under her line of sight. Her mind was completely blank as she played, not even thinking about the horrors that lay inside the mansion.

She played for only a minute, then ended the song. Jill enjoyed her first moment of relief, before she suddenly heard something. She looked over, and, what she thought was a wall with only a simple picture of a woman, quickly fell into the ground, revealing a passage. She curiously went in, and saw a glass wall, with a fountain on the other side. In this small space, there was a porcelain bust, with a golden emblem of a centaur in a hollow. It looked familiar to Jill, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

She removed it carefully from the hollow. That triggered the opening of the passage to close again, sealing her away from the world. For a moment, Jill started to panic- but then she remembered what she thought in that ceiling trap- _Just put it back, and hopefully I'll be fine._

She looked at the emblem again, inspecting it. There was a scratch on the back. She suddenly remembered where she'd seen it earlier. Placing it back, she left the cramped space and headed to the dining room.

**xxx**

Chris shot the zombie, who stood in the hallway mindlessly. He fell down, dead, after Chris shot him. Behind him was a door and Chris entered through it. There was a tiger statue, carved flawlessly out of a brownish stone. There were deep indents were the eyeballs should have been. Under the statue was a plaque that read 'Some tigers have a red eye and a blue eye.'

_Red eye... Blue eye..._

Chris left the room, repeating that, as he came across a room, and unlocked it with the sword key. It seemed to be a bedroom, and lying on the bed was a handgun clip. He took it and stored it.

There was a desk on the other side of the room, which Chris started searching for ammo or clues- _anything_. There seemed to only be a book, the word 'Diary' written neatly on the front.

Almost supernaturally, Chris knew there was something, _or someone_, near. He grabbed his gun, and as soon as he did, the closet doors behind him burst open ferociously.

Chris curled his fingers around his gun, aiming in between the eyes. He shot three well-aimed shots, penetrating his skull and destroying his brain, or rather what was left of it.

Chris turned around to the diary, opening it up slowly.

**MAY 9, 1998**

**At night, I played poker with Scott the guard, Alias, and Steve the researcher. Steve was the big winner, but I think he was cheating. What a scumbag!**

**MAY 10, 1998**

**Today, one of the higher-ups assigned me to take care of a brand new monster. It looked like a skinned gorilla to me. Creepy. Then they ordered me to feed it live food. So I threw in a pig, but then they began playing with it... it tore of the pig's legs and pulled all its guts out before they even started eating it.**

**MAY 11, 1998**

**About 5 o'clock this morning, Scott came in and woke me up- scared the shit out of me, too. He was wearing some protection suit that looked like a space suit or something like that, and he told me to wear one as well. I heard there was an accident in the labs. It's not a surprise- those bastards never sleep, not even at night or on the holidays.**

**MAY 12, 1998**

**I've been wearing this dumb suit since yesterday. I feel kind of musty and my skin is annoyingly itchy. I'm scratching like crazy! The dogs were pestering me, so, by way of revenge, I didn't feed them. Fuck them!**

**MAY 13, 1998**

**I went to the doctor because my back is all swollen and itchy. The bandaged my back and told me not to the suit any longer. I'll be sleeping well tonight!**

**MAY 14, 1998**

**When I woke up today, I found another blister on my foot, and ended up dragging my foot to the dog's pen. They've been oddly quiet all morning. I found out that one of them escaped. I'll be as good as dead if a higher-up finds out.**

**MAY 15, 1998**

**Despite feeling like total shit, I decided to visit Nancy. It's my first day off in a long time, but I was stopped by a guard while leaving. They told me that the corporation ordered that no one leaves the premises. I can't even make a phone call! What kind of sick joke is this?!**

**MAY 16, 1998**

**I heard about a researcher who tried to escape the mansion was shot and killed last night. I feel like my whole body is on fire. It's burning hot and always itchy. When I was scratching the swelling on my arm, lumps of rotten flesh peeled off. What the hell is happening to me?!**

**MAY 19, 1998**

**Fever gone but itchy**  
**Hungry eat doggie food**  
**Itchy itchy Scott came**  
**Ugly face so kill him. tasty.**

**4/ /**  
**Itchy tasty**

Chris closed the diary, noting some dried blood on the last page. Quickly it seemed to make sense to him- _that zombie must have been him! And there was an accident? Maybe that's what turned everyone and everything into the living dead?_

Chris sighed, heading out the door. _I'll go back and check on Rebecca_, he thought, heading back that way where he came from. When he arrived in the medical room, she was gone. _Damn it! I hope she's alright._

Chris left the small room and walked up the stairs, ignoring the zombie he decided not to kill earlier. Then, he found himself above the dining hall, and as he left for the main hall, he heard the door below slam closed, echoing up to him.

**xxx**

I hope you liked that. The references were '_Moonlight Sonata... I remember the last time I played this._' from Lost in Nightmares, and from Code Veronica- Moment of Relief (the save theme song.)

**Next Chapter: Reunion**


	8. Reunion

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: Hey guys! I know it's been over a month since my last update for this story, and I'm so sorry. I had massive writer's block and I couldn't always work on it. I was also trying to manage my other story, Sacrifice, and I managed to catch it up with this story, which took longer than I expected. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear anymore of my dumb excuses. I'll try to update faster next time! This chapter is quite short, I know, but the next chapter should be very long. Anyway, enjoy!

**xxx**

"Chris?" A voiced below called, relieved.

Chris walked to the edge of the balcony, holding onto the railing with one hand. He found the face that matched the voice. "Jill?"

"Well, it's good to see we're both alive." She replied.

Chris gave her a soft smile. "I knew you would be alright."

"Thanks, but if anyone could survive this, it would be you." Jill responded, returning a gentle smile as well, but within a second, it dimmed down. "Chris..." She choked, then paused to breathe. "I'm so sorry- Forest, he didn't-"

"I see," Chris stopped her. He sighed, trying not to think about his old friend, and how they used to compete in target practice sessions. His eyes wandered, noticing that some of the railing was destroyed which left a small opening. Not too far away was a statue, which was about eight feet tall. It seemed to be a woman, with one of her arms stretched in the air, as if it was holding a prize. Chris looked closer, and realized it _was _holding onto something- it was a royal blue jewel- the size and shape of an eyeball. _Wait a minute- that tiger statue! That must go in there!_

"Hey, Jill?" Chris started, walking over to the statue.

"What is it, Chris?" Jill asked, half regretting telling him about Forest. _But he deserves to know. Stop feeling guilty about it!_

"There's a jewel in this statue. I think I know where it needs to go." He then proceeded to tell her about the tiger statue he'd seen earlier.

"But how are we-" Jill began to ask before being cut off by a loud thud. Chris had used his body to push the statue over the edge where the opening was.

_-going to get it_, She sighed, finishing the sentence she wanted to say in her mind. Jill rushed to where the statue lay in pieces on the floor and picked up the jewel, inspecting it for a brief second. "Got it!" She held it up to show Chris.

"Good." He nodded.

"I'll go put this in that statue."

She hurried off, and Chris watched her go, before he turned and went to the main hall.

**xxx**

It didn't take a long time for Jill to find the statue Chris told her about. She placed the blue jewel into the right socket. The statue turned, revealing a small golden crest with an illustration of blowing wind. _I'd best hold onto this._

Jill exited and headed back to the hall. She located what she had come for- a tan emblem of a centaur. Walking back to the bar, she entered the passage, emblem in hand. She pulled the golden emblem out, causing the passage to close, but she didn't worry because, when she placed the tan emblem in the hollow, it fell back down again.

Leaving the room, Jill went back to the place she had found the other centaur emblem, setting its golden counterpart in. She heard the chiming of the grandfather clock echo in the room. She turned around to watch it slide over, revealing a secret compartment. Jill wandered over, finding another key- a blood red key with a shield carved on one of the sides. _Great. Now to figure out where to use this._

**xxx**

Chris wandered in the familiar hall, his loud footsteps echoing, his mind recalling the last time he was in the gigantic space- when Chris and Jill discovered the disappearance of their Captain and their teammate- who just happened to be Chris' friend from the his Air Force days- Barry Burton. He'd been so relieved to see Jill, he'd forgotten to ask about them.

Chris sighed, opening a door, leading to a twisty hall. Chris stopped near a turquoise door with a carving of a centaur being attacked by an elite army of knights.

_Classy_, Chris thought as he looked at the lock- a carving of of armor was etched just above the lock, and he pulled out the key needed and unlocked it. Stepping inside, there were nine foot tall suits of armor; four suits against the left wall and four suits against the right wall. They were made of a shiny, silver metal. In the middle of the room were two heavy-looking red statues of helmets, parallel to each other. In between them, on the floor, was a palm-sized, crimson button. There were also two ventilation ducts, which, strangely, blew out a foul smelling gas. Chris didn't need to be an expert or a genius to know it was poisonous.

Chris looked over to the other side of the room to a glass display case, with dusty and rusty helmets. Looking closer, he saw a golden crest poking out of the pile. He had a feeling it would be of some kind of use, but he knew there was no way in hell he'd be able to open it up.

He looked around, and suddenly, it hit him- _there's some trick to getting that crest!_ Chris walked over to the red button, then glanced at the ducts. He pushed the statues over them, hopefully it would stop that gas from escaping. Hesitantly, he pushed the button. there was no response, until the glass from the display case slid down, and virtually disappeared in the ground. Chris went over, and discovered the sparkling crest had an illustration, a carving of a blazing sun.

Chris was overly eager to leave the room, and he did so while storing the crest. He knew his next objective was to locate Rebecca- _and who knows where the hell she could have gone._ At least he no longer needed to worry about Jill, knowing she was capable of handling herself and was completely- _okay, almost_- safe on her own.

Satisfied, Chris started to wander the corridor again, before hearing a deafening, desperate scream, shouting "NOOOO!"

**xxx**

**Next Chapter- Chris finds the source of the scream**


	9. Yawn

**Based on the video game series 'Resident Evil' copyright of ©Capcom. Based on 'Resident Evil'; 'Resident Evil (Remake)'; 'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ('The Mansion Incident')'; and other depictions.**

**Warning: Contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and strong language.**

Summary: Alpha team has been sent in to investigate the disappearance of their comrades, but are forced to flee into an ominous mansion, where they discover mind-blowing secrets and uncover a stunning revelation.

AN: Okay guys- new chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one, it was fun to write but took a hell of a long time. Sorry for the wait!

**xxx**

Chris knew that voice- it was Rebecca's. He ran, full speed, around the hall trying to locate where her came came from. There was only one door, and it was unlocked, most likely by Rebecca. He entered a narrow corridor, with beige walls and reddish-brown trim, lined with a golden color. A small pillar stood tall, and Chris swung around it. The sight he'd seen was... _horrific_.

Rebecca sat with Richard's head on her lap. Richard had several large wounds in the side of his arm; they were gushing blood, and Rebecca struggled with bandaging it on time.

Richard turned his head weakly towards Chris. "There... are monsters. This house... is dangerous." He started coughing, blood spurting from his wounds. Rebecca continued to try and bandage it.

"Richard, don't talk." She warned softly. Looking up at Chris, she spoke again. "He seems to have been bitten by a snake, but the wounds are abnormally large."

Richard moved around slightly. "It's not just a poisonous snake... it's a _monster_!" His wounds didn't seem to stop bleeding.

"Richard!" She applied more pressure to his wound. "There's a serum, but we left it in that other room..."  
"Okay, I'll go get it."

The young medic looked up at Chris. "Hurry, please! And be careful!"

"I will. Just wait here." Chris reassured her, running over to the door and exiting. Back in the hall, he took only a second to figure out where to go. He ran out of the main hall, then to the balcony. He only stopped to kill one of the zombies in his way.

Running to the end of the hall, the zombie he thought he'd just killed reanimated, grabbing onto his black combat boot. The undead's attempt to bite his ankle failed, and Chris broke free of his grasp, kicking his head off the body. He continued towards the next door. Remembering there was another zombie, he reloading. _Shit. Only seven bullets left_, he counted mentally.

He shot the zombie in the head once, and, when he stumble back, performed a straight right punch to his head. The attack was successful in destroying the zombie's skull. Chris continued, running down the stairs hastily. He located the door and entered the room. He went over to the shelf, perusing the labels quickly. He'd found the serum needed, and retraced his steps all the way back to the main hall, then to the corridor where Richard was.

Chris handed Rebecca the serum. She examined it carefully, while unscrewing the cap. "There's only enough for one dose."

"Is he alright?" Chris questioned with concern.

"Yes. He will be." Rebecca replied, putting the serum into a syringe. "I'm going to give you a shot now. Hold still."

Richard shook his head. "Chris... here's a radio. Take it." He placed the object in his hand, before groaning in pain, his inquiries bleeding out. "Take care... of Rebecca... Chris..."

"Richard?!" Rebecca cried out, setting the unused syringe aside. She searched for a pulse, but found nothing...

"No!" She held back her tears, glancing at Chris. _No... Be strong, Rebecca- for Richard._

Chris sighed, looking at Rebecca. "It's going to be okay."

"What could have done this?" She asked, not looking up at Chris, who shrugged in response.

"We could go find out." He suggested softly. She finally looked up and nodded confidently.

He helped her up, and she followed him through a door that she didn't notice not far behind her. The space was narrow, barely enough space for Chris and Rebecca to stand side-by-side. A zombie swayed in place, unaware of their presence yet. Chris shot at it three times, while Rebecca hid behind him. Chris, again, reloaded, feeling uneasy. _Only four bullets..._

"Hey, Rebecca?" Chris started to ask while confirming the zombie was dead. "Do you have any spare ammo on you?"

"Richard gave me this-" She held out a full clip in front of him.

"Perfect. We might need this." He stored it quickly, while proceeding towards a door at the top of a few steps. Chris turned the knob, but it was locked, and had a carving of armor. Pulling the key out, he unlocked it, and hesitantly walked through. Rebecca followed him closely behind.

It was a large storage room, but was completely empty, save for a shelf or two. Rebecca's eyes wandered around the dimly lit room. Shadows traced every wall, and she feared one of them would jump out at her. She held onto her gun as tightly as possible; it made her feel protected, though she wasn't too good with guns. _But Chris is here..._

Chris was equally as anxious, though she could not see that. He was leading her slowly, fearing for her safety more than his own- he couldn't afford a wrong step...

As they reached near the middle of the room, Chris and Rebecca noticed a hole in the wall. _What the hell is that for?_, Chris thought.

Suddenly, a large creature slithered out of the hole, hissing viciously. They turned to peer at the monster before them- _a snake. A fucking giant snake._ It was only two feet short of hitting the ceiling, and it swayed as it scanned the two S.T.A.R.S. members.

"Oh shit!" Chris yelled, firing into its chest, but the bullets seemed to bounce right off. Rebecca also fired, feeling unsure of herself against the hulking monster. Chris, realizing it was useless, ordered her to stop shooting, "Look for a weakness!"

The monster stretched its mouth wide open as if it was yawning, then quickly lunged forward- to Rebecca.

Time seemed to slow down in Chris' eyes, and did the one thing he could think of to save her- tackling her to the ground. For mere seconds, they both remain there, Chris pinning her, before he rolled over, groaning.

When Chris was off of her, she noticed a fresh, crimson stain on her white bulletproof vest. She felt no pain, but was it her blood?

_No- not mine_, she thought, looking at the marksmen. He had a circular wound on his arm, and blood rushed slowly out of it as he clutched it tightly. _Oh my gosh, what have I done?_

"Chris!" She ran to his side, not minding the snake in the middle of the room that had started to stand itself.

"Rebecca, get out of here!" He ordered.

"But Chris-" She started to protest as he got to his feet.

"I'll take care of this! Just get out!"

Rebecca sighed in defeat, before reaching into her pocket and placing a clip in his hand. "Yes, sir." She ran to the door quickly, hesitantly leaving the room.

The sound of the door closing rand throughout the room, echoing on the wodden walls. Chris reached for his gun, all the while staring at the gigantic snake. _Look for a weakness_, he remembered.

The snake slithered over to him, then stood and yawned. Chris took no chances this time, and pulled the trigger five times- right in the mouth. The monster tilted its head back in pain and hissed aggressively.

_The mouth- that's the weakness!_

He fired into its mouth until he ran out of ammo. Chris reloaded, then fired again. He did not care about depleting his ammo supply anymore.

The yawning snake hissed, crouching down and crawling away. He slid back inside the hole he came from.

Chris, with his gun raised, followed, making sure the snake wouldn't come back. He scanned the area, but the only object he saw was a gold-colored crest, similar to the one he'd found earlier. Picking it up, he examined it- there was a picture of a smiling, crescent moon in a starless night.

He stored it with the other, running out of the room, eager to tell Rebecca about what he just discovered.

She paced the halls waiting for him. A grin appeared on her face as she heard the door behind her slam.

"Hey, Rebecca-" He started towards her, suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him. It started to overpower him, and he couldn't stand. Chris leaned against the wall for support.

"Chris? Are you okay?" Her concerned voice sounded like static in his ears.

"Am I poisoned?" He spoke after what seemed like a decade to her. He started to turn his head to look at her, but he felt too weak. The room started to spin, colors ran together.

She looked him over, and, stuttering, confirmed, "It appears so..."

"Give me the serum." He stumbled, before collapsing, unconscious.

Rebecca was terrified. _Where did I put it? Oh, right- I left it in the hall by Richard's..._

She shook her head, running outside. She located the syringe, and ran back to Chris, choking back the tears that appeared when she saw Richard Aiken's blood-soaked corpse.

Rebecca took his arm and searched for his major artery. She injected all of it into him, praying that it would work. Minutes later, he returned to consciousness.

"Chris!" She embraced him, before quickly pulling away, embarrassed. _Be professional- this isn't high school_.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You were poisoned and fell unconscious, but you're okay now."

Chris sighed in relief. "Thanks, Rebecca."

"No problem," She helped him to his feet. "Just be careful from on. Don't-"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't do anything you wouldn't do."

He pulled out his Samurai Edge and reloaded, heading out the door. He gripped the handle, but called over his shoulder. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Chris ran out to the hall with the turquoise door and headed that way. He ran around some zombies instead of shooting them. He went through a door and killed another zombie, knowing the space was too small for him to run around it. He found the corpse of another undead sprawled on the floor. Seconds later, a doorknob rattled, the door beginning to creak open.

_Who could that be?_

**xxx**

I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!

**Next Chapter: The gallery**


End file.
